


我懷孕你的懷孕

by tl58892



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tl58892/pseuds/tl58892
Summary: 弟弟說他哥哥懷孕了哥哥說他要讓他弟弟懷孕





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

不管他們在玩什麼play不要問


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥說可以再戰300回

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
